milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is a supporting character in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is the best friend of Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-possessed, Melissa is smart if sometimes a little scattered. She was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo, and is fiercely loyal, and supportive of him. In fact, she does as much as she can to make people come to Milo's surprise birthday party. She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she refers to him as such in front of Bradley and his friends (Going the Extra Milo). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades (Sunny Side Up). She wants to become a journalist or the queen of the universe. Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl, with slightly pale pink skin, ginger, wavy medium length hair, blue eyes, and wears a white quarter length sleeve jacket with a black shirt underneath it, a pink skirt, and pink and white sneakers with white socks. Biography Early life Further adventures Relationships Friends Milo Murphy Melissa has been very good friends with him for years. She has complete faith that although Milo gets into accidents, he will always get where he needs to be on time. She thinks that Milo's tough, and that only a coward wouldn't want to spend time with him. (In "Sunny Side Up", as she sees that their classmates hide to make sure to not be in Milo's team, she call them "cowards"). She doesn't seem to mind Milo's misfortune, as shown in "Party of Peril" where she is the only one not behind protective glass as Milo is about to blow the candles on his cake. Zack Underwood As Zack is new to their school, Melissa has only known him for a short time. They get along well, however when Melissa is more brave and fearless, Zack tends to get nervous and scared a lot, causing Melissa to cheer him on in many occasions. Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley really likes Melissa, and tries to spend a lot of time with her and take her away from Milo, but Melissa always turns him down politely, as she would rather spend time with Milo. Bradley may have romantic feelings for Melissa, but it isn't clear yet. Mort Schaeffer Gallery "|Screenshot_2016-09-21_at_7.06.33_AM.png}} Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after another one of Dan's daughters. * In "Party of Peril", Mort asks Melissa if her Dad was a paramedic which she answers "yes", but in "Worked Day" we see him working as a fireman. This is possibly due to real life firefighters being trained paramedics as first-responders on the scenes, or it could be a mistake. * She seems to enjoy betting, which she often wins. In "Going the Extra Milo", she bet Bradley and everyone who was interested Milo and Zack would reach school on time, getting their lunches for them and in "Worked Day", she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger, winning a dollar from him. Sightings Season 1 *Going the Extra Milo *Sunny Side Up *Rooting for the Enemy *The Undergrounders *The Doctor Zone Files *The Note *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Worked Day *The Wilder West *Murphy's Lard *Secrets and Pies *Athledecamathalon References pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:2016 Category:M Category:Milo's class